It was the drinks
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: A 20 year old Korra sneaks in drinks from her father's liquor cabinet, and when she wakes up she's braless and shirtless, just with whom did she spend the night. (KORRASAMI) (MODERN AU) (It's a T but innuendo pushes it almost towards an M)
Drinks were involved…

Really is there any other explanation needed? When Korra, the brunnete with the tanned skin snuck away the drinks to impress her friends, Mako, Bolin, and, of course, the object of her dreams, Asami, she couldn't have imagined that i t would have turned out that way.

But yes, Korra blamed the drinks, as she woke up that morning, her mouth tasting bitter, her chest free of the binding of her clothing and It, her head, weighting like a million of a million pounds. She knew that was not a real measurement, she didn't care, she felt really really heavy for some reason. She blamed the drinks

She slowly opened her eyes, the morning clarity had streaked through and it hurt to watch, to look at anything. It was like the mighty spirit of Vaatu, or one of those old legends, was throwing a beam down her face. She suppressed something that came up her throat. This was NOT good.

She could see the drinks she had snuck out around, most of them empty, had they really drunk all of them? No wonder she was feeling this way! She must have been wasted! - The bottles were spread around the floor, the few drops of content still in them, rolling and lazily sitting at the bottom.

"Oh geez" - Her dad would be pissed, if it weren't the marks on the floor that the alcohol had left then it would be the smell. The damp smell that was giving her a headache. Had no one thought to open a window last night? God, how revolting.

There was no way to hide what she had done from her dad, and she would just have to "Deal with it", when it came to it, but, for now, she just wanted to find her bra and shirt. Because seriously whom had she gotten involved that she had lost her shirt?

Bolin? - Oh, not bolin! For heavens sake, she had introduced Bolin to Opal, a friend of a friend of a friend, or something, that was also the niece, of the boss his brother, and things were getting pretty serious. Just the thought that he'd cheat - though she had to admit, she had a pretty nice set. - Made her sick to her stomach.

Mako? She had previously been dating Mako, and it hadn't really worked out, different oppinions in life, different flows, they still remained friends, but the access to her chest had been denied ever so further...plus she figuring it out she was kind of into Asami had sort of put an end to it….

Asami… - Korra's heart leapt, almost out of her mouth. What were the chances the person she had been involved had been Asami? Not many...in her point of view, not many, but...what if? She could feel her legs shaken and a gnarly feeling in her belly as she thought it over.

She finally stood up, though with her shaky legs it was a difficult , the boy with the abs and jet coal black hair, as well as the scarf he never left, was sprawled over. She thought him still out, but when she passed by him, she could hear him muttering a "Niiiiiiice".

After realising he was talking about her breasts, and getting bright red, she made sure to cover them with one arm as she moved. Thankfully her bottom parts were covered by her sweat pants. She used her other hand to flip the bird at Mako. She realised he was probably a tad intoxicated, or he wouldn't have done something so obvious as to call it on her nudity, but she didn't care. Even if this was her fault, getting the drinks, inviting them all when her parents had gone out. - Assuming that she, technically legal at 20. - would be responsible enough not to drink...or raid the liquor cabinet, as it were…

Well they had been wronged, by her clever ruse of, "I totally won't do it, honest", and now she was feeling the consequences, It'd seem that her little intrusion into that cabinet, was causing her not only nausea, but had also caused her to have spent the night with someone. And she didn't mean spend the night chatting, like she usually did with her friends. No, her bra was missing, and that could only mean one thing.

"Where is that darn bra anyway?" - What had she thrown it away in the midst of her drunkenness, or something? - This was her house, she could get another one easily, but she'd like to find the one she had been using, not to mention her shirt. It was her favorite shirt!

"Looking for something?" - An amused voice came from behind her, a female voice. Korra tensed up when she heard it. She knew that voice, and though it was a voice she greatly adored. Oh so much. - She didn't want to be seen like that by her.

Asami….Asami Sato, one of Korra's friends, and recent crush. Not that she'd know that ever, or, at least, Korra didn't have plans to reveal that to her. After her last relationship with Mako had gone so wrong, this was something she was not willing to try…

But sometimes it was nice to imagine...it was almost a casis of she wanting to turn around and giving her a wet slloppy kiss. She'd be surprised, but then she'd accept the kiss, and then her hands would roam her bare che…

But she didn't do that. Instead she froze at the voice.

"Probably your bra, I see you're not wearing any, not surprisingly, considering last night!"

Shit.

What had she done exactly last night to have lost her bra? Well besides the obvious? And who with? That was the question that was pestering her mind and that it wouldn't leave her head. She guessed she would have to turn towards Asami. And reveal herself to her. To ask the obvious. - You don't just talk about those kinds of things while turned on your back…

Making sure to have one arm still covering her breasts she turned towards Asami and as always, she was breathless. Asami had the kind of look to her...well, Korra didn't know, but she had that look, the look, the one she wanted and desired in a woman. In a person who she wished to share her life with, plus she was insightful and totally a friendly person who she could share it with.

When she finally recovered her words, after about 3 seconds, since she spent so much time with her that it was starting to affect her less...she couldn't help but Bluish. In her hands Asami held her bra, unhooked.

Though she already knew the answer to the question, Korra couldn't help but bring herself to ask the question that was on her mind, as embarrassing as it would be for her…

"Is that my….hum…" -She quieted down unsure of what to say, her face now as red as it could possibly be. Or rather darker tint, since she was tanned. - "Bra?" - She let the last word escape through her lips, almost silently

Asami nodded and Korra suddenly felt herself very self conscious. She moved one hand to catch it.- Or she tried to, she did a sort of a half dance with only one arm free, so as to not reveal her breasts. - Asami smiled and handed it to her.

"I've already seen 'em though, there's no need to be shy about it."

Yeah Korra definitively blamed the drinks. It was as if all the blood drained from her face, as she gagged, trying to make sense of what the other girl had said. She had already seen them? Presumably her boobs. Did that mean…

"Plus you have quite a pair! Geez, what a night we had!"

And she didn't remember any of it. Great. Korra's natural instincts to try and apologise for whatever - whichever. - Kind of foolish thing she did while drunk were starting to surface, and, as she clasped the bra behind her back, She couldn't help but say so…

"I'm sorry, geez, geez, I was drunk, I don't remember it, I was…" - She was, however stopped by a finger to her lips. Asami was smiling at her! Smiling! Now granted, she had seen her smiling plenty of times, but never in such an awkward and embarrassing situation before.

"It's alright, I kind of enjoyed actually, in fact…" - A thin smile formed in Asami's face as she moved in towards Korra. Korra's heart fluttered in excitement, was she going to get a kiss, was she? She puckered her lips in anticipation, painfully aware that her breath probably tasted and smelled like alcohol and whatever kind of snacks she had eaten the night before. But Asami didn't go for the kiss. She went for the hug.

Her breasts being pushed again Asami - she now realised - who had her t-shirt on, so they had done something last night she just kind of sighed at the contact. It felt very nice. It was amazing in fact.

"Wash your teeth and get dressed...then we'll see about those kisses" - Asami said, and Korra never washed her teeth, getting rid of the alcohol smell, so fast.


End file.
